Soul Eater: Girl Meets A New World
by JamieMWeaver
Summary: Raped, homeless Mia, is living off of the soup kitchen. but one day everything changes for her. find out in this awesome pact adventurer.
1. Chapter 1

Hello people of the world of FanFiction. I'm your host Jamie. So I've Been in love with Soul Eater. So I made up a thing in my head for the past couple of days. Hope You Like It!

Wish I Owned Soul Eater! But I Don't :(

Chapter 1

"AH! DANG IT!" I yell as I fall down in the dirty street of Portland. I tripped on my own feet. Behind me, there's voices slightly slurred, and scuffing of their feet. Drunk people are so useless. Sitting up from the ground I look down at my right hand, it's all scarped and bleeding. Something else too worry about.

"Hey dude look." I heard laugter behind me. Great the drunk morons are thinking something stupid. And what you know I was right.

I feel one of their hands go behind me, grabing the back of my head. I was pulled up against the wall my back slam against the stone wall so hard it knocks the breath out of me, but when I could breath the smell of bozze on of his breath made me sick. I snarl at him hopeing against all odds he and his buddies would let me go, but that will never happen.

"Let me go!" I say in a strain voice. I try to pull out of his grip on my hair but I couldn't budge an inch. Why do I get all the people who think they can take avandage of a young girl? I just want to be left alone. Then a thought came to me I had on my hiking boats on. Yes!

I switch all my wieght on my lift foot. Then I waited for the most perfect moment. Then all of a sudden I kick as hard as I can with my right foot, which caused the guy to fall to his knees and cupped the place where I kicked him. Then his buddies ran off like good little drunks they are. I look down when I heard coughing, yep the guy just got sick. Steping over the body I start heading to my free meal. The soup kicthen.

Once there I got some beans, bread, fruit, vegatables, water, and milk. I need all this protein to keep going like this. I nodd to the valntures as I walk by. Then I head for an empity table so I wont have to talk to anybody here. I eat in peace until I feel someone starting at me. I look all around too see anybody, nope oh well. The warm food warmed every inch of my body. I wont mind staying here for the night but thats the against the rules, to myself. Rule number one: never stay in one place for long unless you want to be cought by the cops. I've been living by the rule since I ran away from home.

It wasn't bad home I just coudn't stay there after what happened a few months back. I was a shopmore in high school, I was crazy about trying to get a bunny for myself. And my school grades we're okay I woudn't say great but okay. So I was greating after school tutrueing by a teacher for a couple of months. Then one day after school it was dark and raining like cats and dogs. So he drove me, but instead of going to my house he went to a back road and force him self on me. It was terfing. I told my family but they didn't believe me. And so I decied to but it behind me, two months later I found out I was pregant with his baby, and lift that place and moved to the city. So that's how I ended up here. It's been a month now and am starting to show.

I finsh my meal and waited to be kicked out to leave to go back into the cold. Then I felt the the eye's on me again. I trun to see a guy look at me. His hair is snow white spiked, with an awesome sweatband on, his outfit is of a black and yellow jacket which is a bee to me, red skinny jeans. But what got me most of graud is his eyes. Their red like his jeans, but maybe a shade lighter or darker. Then I notice the girl he's with. Her light almost blond hair are in pigtails with bangs covering her forehead, her eyes are a nice green. But what got me confuse is she wears a school girl's unifrom but with a long coat, and mickey mouse gloves. Werid.

"Sweetie you need to leave so we can close up shop. Sorry" a women said as she came by to clean the tables. I heave myself up from the chair. My musicles protest as I stand up and stearch out my back. A small squick escapes my red lips. I heard will more like learned in health class, that after the first few months of a womens pregancy her lips get redder and her hair gets a glossey healthy look to it. But my hair is up all the time so nobody knows about it.

Out in the street the cold air swirls around me, the rain drinch my whole body. Then I heard footsteps behind me. I trun around and those oddly dress people before are following me. I trun all the way around, my hands in ballls and my sides, my long finger nails digging into my skin. "Why are you following me?" I ask them. They look at me as if I said I was purple centar who liked to like people's feet (gross).

"We came to get a Mia Kitty Williams (my cats names) ." The girl asks. Now it's my trun to look at her werid. How did they know my name?

"Yeah thats me. What do you want?" I ask them folding my arms over my chest. They both gave each other an amanzed look.

The end for now! Till next time on Girl Meets A New World.

Hope you guys like my first FanFction.


	2. Chapter 2

Ha HA I made my first FanFiction. I Love writing. So any way back to the story

I Wish I Owned Soul Eater!

Chapter 2

Sitting akwardly in a coffee shop. Soul and Maka told me things about an academy they both go too and met. I thought it was very intesting that something like that was real. It was more likely all of this was in my head. But how did I make up Maka and Soul? The bell of the sounded in the crowarded shop.

"I the great assian Black Star is here!" Yells some baka(japanise for stupid). I look over at Maka and Souls and their faces were stain.

"Do you know that guy?" I ask them. Their heads nodd. I trun too look at him. His spike blue hair makes him stand out, but the fact that his clothes are way to big for him makes me wounder why he does that, his right shoulder has a tattoo of a star. He seems like the kind of person I wont talk to. Then behind is a tall girl. Her black hair is up but not really well. Her dress seems alittle bit a dancer would wear in a club, she has on a scarf, and a black jacket, but theres a yellow star on her right boob.

"Soul! Buddy of mine!" I trun when he yelled that. I see a flash of blue, black, and white. Then soul is on the ground with Black Star on top of him. Lovers maybe? I chuckle at that. The girl walks over and hugs Maka.

"Mia this is Tsubaki. Black Star's partner." Maka greets her no me. I shake her hand and smile at her. She seems very kind. I feel a hand on my shoulder. Looking at it I see a cop. BAKA! I cant belive I got cought! I look at the PPD Portland Police Demparment.

"Miss I would like it if you try to run away from us again. We have to take you to downtown." His voice was calm and demanding. I nodd my head and let them lead me to the back of their cop car. I trun to see four shocked faces. I mouth am sorry to them.

In jail is so boring. All I have is my thoughts, they toke all my things away from me. My bag of clothes will a shirt, pants, two underwear, and my wallet full of money from working. Since I ran away I dont have any electronics, so they wont have been able to track me.

The PPD had to take finger prints, a blood test, and pichures. This will go on my record, but in 24 hours they can't hold me. They asked if I wanted to call my parents and I said no. why would I call them? More like I cant at all.

I start to sing a disney song that I love, more like knew by heart. Look at these things, by the little mermaid.

(Maybe he's right. Maybe there is something the matter with me.  
I just don't see how a world that makes such wonderful things could be bad.)

Look at this stuff  
Isn't it neat?  
Wouldn't you think my collection's complete?  
Wouldn't you think I'm the girl  
The girl who has everything?  
Look at this trove  
Treasures untold  
How many wonders can one cavern hold?  
Looking around here you think  
Sure, she's got everything  
I've got gadgets and gizmos a-plenty  
I've got whozits and whatzits galore  
You want thingamabobs?  
I've got twenty!  
But who cares?  
No big deal  
I want more

I wanna be where the people are  
I wanna see, wanna see them dancin'  
Walking around on those - what do you call 'em?  
Oh - feet!

Flippin' your fins, you don't get too far  
Legs are required for jumping , dancing  
Strolling along down a – what's that word again?  
Street

Up where they walk, up where they run  
Up where they stay all day in the sun  
Wanderin' free – wish I could be  
Part...

My mom walks infront of the bar door. What is she doing her? Her face is red from crying, so is her eye's that still have tears in them. People say I lok just like my mom, but we dont see. I look behind her at my dad. This is the only time I've seen together. His tiny little eye's have tears in them. I miss them both. I feel the tears about to fall down. I take a deep breath, "Hey." Was all I said to them. My mom strated to cry crazy, then theirs the look that my dad gives me. Disappointment, a look I know all to well.

"Mr. and Mrs. Williams the chief would like to talk to about the blood test resualts." I shy guy says to my parents. I wonder where the my younger siblings are?

It's alittle short only two pages long on my computer. Sorry guys.


	3. Chapter 3

Long time no write sorry, I was busy writing my other one.

Wish I owned Soul Eater!

Chapter 3

"WHAT!" I hear my dad yell from the cheifs office on the other side of the building. This is going be great. I look down at my right hand, it's scaping over nicely.

"Mia sweetie." I hear my mom. I look up, she has a weak smile on, tears are still streaming down her face. I smile back at her. Standing up from the hard cot. I walk steady over to her. Then I see my dad, the look on his face is horrible, yet kind. What is going thourgh his mind right now.

"Mia it's time we take you home." I look back at my mom. No I wont go back to that place. I start to walk back. I bump into the cot, climbing on top to get further away.

My mom's eyes show the pain I caused her from doing that, my dad comes behind her. His face red from anger.

"Am not going back with you." I tell them. I remember Maka, Soul, Black Star, and Tsubaki and their shock faces at seeing me being arrested. They need me, I dont know how but they do need me.

I look at my dad, and he nodds his head. "Lets go B, she doesnt need us anymore." my dad says as he starts to walk away. My mom truns around sobbing.

"Your free do go kid." Said a cop unlocking my jail cell door. I jump down off of the cot, and walk out. Next I go get my stuff. The lady smiles at me as I walk by to get my things. I walk staight out to change the world.

Flash Back

I was a silent kid when I was little, I didnt ask much for anything. My very finest mermorys I hold dear is the last time I spend with my grandma.

Her curly gray hair started to get messed up. I wind blowing all around us in the car. When we got to her house, which is my home. I jump out and run around to help her. It was the best day of my life.

But it all changed in a week.

My grandma had a heart attack while we were at Girl Scout camp. I was off helpng some kids shoot an arrow, when I heard the ablance sirens. At first I wondered if one of the younger girls fell and broke their arm or leg. Little did I know.

One of my friends come running up to me. I look at her, her eye's are wild, her hair messed up, her words come between gasps. "Grandma... Had an... Heart... Attack." she finshes. At the last part I run off. My boats hitting the muddy grass. I fall a few times, but nothing compares to the empityness taking shape in my core. I keep on running till I see the abulance. The medtics are looking sad.

I hear a scream not even knowing it was me. The tears falling as I fall to my knees. I sob so much I felt like I was being crushed. Silent screams came from my thoart. I felt hands trying to help me up. But the ground was my source of staying sane.

I heard wispers from the people around me. They all said pretty the much the samething. How will she be able to get back home and poor thing.

I felt warmth incase me. I tried to take it off. I dont need these people, I would rather die here.

I felt cold hands touch me. I look up to see a women with kind eyes look at me.

"Come on sweetie lets get you cleaned up, and taken care off. We dont want Grandma know you just shut down like this. Do you?" I dont know what I did but she toke me to a bathroom. Truned on the water. And let me undressed. I think I asked her to stay so I dont have to be alone. She must have said yes, because she stayed.

Sorry I cant write anymore. I cant see the screen. Thank goodness this hasnt happened to me yet.


	4. Chapter 4

A friend of mine will three are helping me fix my spelling and horrible gramer.

Let it begain!

Chapter 4

The funral for my Grandma was horrible. Everybody was crying saying what a great women she was, how much they'll miss her. None of them loved her like I did none of them.

After that my grades sliped, I had thoughts of the sliver blades hidden in the kichen somewhere, and the pain I could feel phiscaly. I got bad, even my family didnt know how to deal with me.

Then I had something to live for. It was something I will hold close to my heart for my entire life. My Grandma lift my a heart shaped charm. It's small but on the back it says ' Keep fighting strong and dont ever give up. I love you baby girl GMA'. After that I fought hard to live for my Grandma.

That's where I meet HIM. I got good grades then HE attacked and you know the rest of the story.

Done With Flash Back

I walk into the cold air. Shivering I keep walking. I see blue hair behind a wall leading into an allyway. I wounder who that baka is? I snick up but Black Star hitts me over the head.

"WHAT THE MUFFIN MOTHER DID YOU DO THAT FOR?"I yell at the top of my lunges. I start to sissy slap him, then I saw my opening and kneed him like I did those drunk bakas. He falls to the ground holding the area I kicked him. Soul runns up to him.

"Black Star are you okay?"He asks as if it isnt offeces. Totally lovers I wounder if they've been going out for long?

"Yeah Soul am fine. I will be the Man who will surpass God." Black Star says. I roll my eye.

"So who will the Women who will surpass God be?" I lean down and ask him. His face truns red. I look down and notice my shirt am wearing is a low cut and it doesnt help that my breast are bigger because of the kid inside me. I go back up with a sly smile on my face. "Now what do we do?" I ask them my hands find my pockets.

"Well first of we need to talk to Lord Death and get you to Death City." Maka says. Her green eyes went serious. I nod my head at her statement ready.

"Who is Lord Death and where is Death City?" I ask them. The looks I got from the four was shocked. I wounder why?


	5. Chapter 5

HA it was brought to my knowdgle that I should keeping making a few of my fan fictions. So please in joy I know I havent updated so this is going to be fun.

Chapter 5

The hot Ariozona air swirled around me. Sweating like a swimming pool I followed the gang. Looking down at my boots I wished I could change them into flip flops to get a breeze between my toes but that would be a bad idea since we're walking and I'll get blisters between my toes, and those hurt. The walk took forever but we made it to the base of these stairs. Looking up I got dizzy. Closing my eyes I tried not to puck.

"Hey you okay Mia?" Asked Maka. Worry was incraved in her green eyes. When I finally open them.

"Yeah just feeling a little sick." Not to metion it could be moring sickness. Smiling weakly I followed them up the never ending stairs, looking down at my feet instead of up. My stomic did little to none truns as we walk up more.

"WELCOME TO DWMA MIA!" Yelled Black Star. Trunning away I walk to the doors not even noticing whats around me, even if I did I woudn't truly see it with my stomic in nuts. Walking I step thourgh the doors as the cold air inside making my body shiver. Feels so good to be cold again. Trunning on my heels I look at the gang thats infront of me. Soul, Maka, Black Star, and Tsubaki.

"What do we do now?" I ask looking at each and every one of them in the eye. As I watch them they all look at Maka to be the leader and to choose all that happens to them.

"Where the heck have you guys been?" Said a kids voice. Truning I see I gothic looking kid, his hair looking like it was dyed white stripes on one side. Then two hot girls that look like they should be in Texas standing behind him.

"Oh hey Kid, Liz, Patty. Your Dad didnt tell you?" Maka asked them. Truning I watch the kid whose name is Kid, so werid to be named Kid, look at Maka with emptiy eyes. Whats his problem? Cant something be out of order? I mean not everything works like a clock things happen.

"No he didnt and who is this un symetracal girl?" Kid asked. Looking me up and down.

"Am Mia Williams." I stepped forward offering my hand to him. His eyes just looking at me as if I was a zombie and one touvh would infect him.


End file.
